1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an image processing apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), i.e., a multifunctional digital image forming apparatus; a screen display control method to be implemented by the image processing apparatus; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a screen display control program for the image processing apparatus to implement the screen display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor' s knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
There has been a well-known image processing apparatus that displays an operation screen on a display of an operation panel with a belt-like status view area shown in the upper region of the operation screen, for example. By sliding the status view area into the operation screen, users can expand the status view area in full-screen to see detailed information about the status of the image processing apparatus.
The users may finish the sliding manipulation after the finger passes over the center of the height of the operation screen; in such a case, the status view area can be expanded in full-screen by automatic sliding. The users may finish the sliding manipulation before the finger reaches the center of the height of the operation screen; in such a case, the status view area can be restored to the previous state before the sliding manipulation.
Such a configuration has a problem to be described later.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-103602 suggests an image processing apparatus having a user interface that contributes to the convenience by facilitating sliding an operation screen into another screen. Specifically, the image processing apparatus is provided with: a screen display processor that displays a first screen on an operation panel; a sliding display processor that slides a second screen into the first screen along a sliding path in response to a user operating the operation panel, the sliding path extending from one end to another end of a display surface, the second screen having a plurality of operation keys residing at different positions on the sliding path; a sliding controller that stops the second screen in motion in an event of a status change, the status change being identified as a predetermined condition; and an input processor that accepts inputs from at least one of the operation keys, the at least one operation keys being displayed on the second screen. As soon as the second screen is even partially moved into the first screen on the sliding path, the image processing apparatus stops the second screen in motion and enables the operation keys on the second screen, the second screen being left on the sliding path.
With this image processing apparatus, the status view area may provide immediately needed information relevant to the presently displayed base screen when it is expanded in full-screen and users may accidentally release the finger from the display before the finger reaches the center of the height of the operation screen. In such a case, the status view area is restored to the previous state before the sliding manipulation, which results in the users failing to obtain the immediately needed information and bothering to perform a sliding manipulation again. This is an unsolved problem.
More specifically, a user finds a toner empty sign on the status view area when setting the color mode to full-color via a color mode setting screen, for example. The user slides the status view area into the operation screen for the details and releases the finger from the display accidentally before the finger reaches the center of the height of the operation screen. The status view area is then restored to the previous state without the user's intent; thus the user needs to perform a sliding manipulation for the details again.
In another case, the status view area may provide less needed information irrelevant to the presently displayed base screen when it is expanded in full-screen on the display and users may accidentally release the finger from the display after the finger passes over the center of the height of the operation screen. In such a case, the status view area is expanded in full-screen, which results in the users bothering to see the details for nothing and address the situation. This also is an unsolved problem.
More specifically, a user finds a network error sign on the status view area when setting the color mode to full-color via a color mode setting screen, for example. The user slides the status view area into the operation screen for the details but releases the finger from the display accidentally after the finger passes over the center of the height of the operation screen, noticing irrelevant information on the status view area. The status view area is then expanded in full-screen without the user's intent.
Thus the user needs to perform an extra manipulation for restoring the expanded status view area to the previous state.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-103602 teaches reducing the hand travel distance by stopping the status view area in motion, i.e., a technique for facilitating user manipulations, which apparently is not a solution to the above-described problems.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.